A Savior Clad in Red and Gold
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: A short sem-angsty Dramione one-shot with splashes of hurt/comfort.


**~ For 2D, an amazing friend, and a better HoH than I could ever have hoped for ~**

* * *

The world was nothing but a merciless abyss, shrouded in anxiety, misery, and hurt. It was a black hole that latched onto everything positive in his life and ripped it away without remorse. This world was in black and white, a monochromatic hellhole that he wished to high heavens he would be able to escape. A dark sea in which he didn't know how to swim. There was the option to struggle, to kick and try to reach the surface, reach the light and escape the darkness. But in the end, wasn't it futile?

Draco would do better to just give in, to let the darkness drown him and take his soul as it's captive. He wasn't strong enough to break free on his own, and he needed all the strength he could get to stay vigilant in this time of turmoil. In this monochromatic scene there was only him and his countless enemies, those in the light, and those in the dark. In this torturous world, there was nothing to keep him afloat except for his own concentration. And concentration was _everything_. If he lost focus for one moment, let his guard down for even a second then he'd surely perish. Or even worse, the darkness would stake its claim over him. It already scarred his forearm, it was only one mistake away from consuming him completely.

Before it could, however, his life was thrown into a burst of vivid colors. Of red and gold that gave his soul a slight reprieve. How ironic it was, the colors he'd previously despised were now becoming his saving grace. The girl he'd loathed with every fiber of his being was now consuming his every thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her dark brown curls and piercing eyes. The witty remarks that were always at the tip of her tongue, prepared for any occasion she would need to strike down her enemies. She was strong, resilient, unstoppable - everything he was not. She was _powerful_, more so than he could have ever imagined_._

_Hermione Granger_, his mind echoed continuously. It gave him a headache, the bright hues of the strong-willed Gryffindor. But the ache was worth it if the colors stayed, she was his red and gold, she was his savior. If she'd not found him struggling to stay afloat then he would have surely drowned in the dark, murky waters that evil lurked in. Despite their differences there was no hesitation as she ripped him from the darkness and allowed the light to shine upon him. He groveled beneath her, as if she was a goddess and he was nothing more than a mortal, begging for her to forgive his sins - for her to forgive the mark on his arm, and the venom he'd spewed in the not-so distant past.

He couldn't be cast back into the monochromatic life he'd been leading, not now, not after getting a taste of color. Not after gazing upon everything the light had to offer. If he went back now he wouldn't survive for more than an hour. Draco pleaded with her, justifying his need for a new life despite her showering him in nothing but kind words. He surely looked pitiful, even though Hermione assured him he appeared just as put together as always. After a few lengthy moments, moments he wished to forget but would do over again and again, she offered him the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen. She offered him a hand up, pulling him out of the darkness for good and embracing him in a warm hug.

What followed next proved to be something he would never be able to forget, something that would stay ingrained into his brain for eternity. Hermione cast the last bits of grey off of him, pulling away and letting her eyes crinkle in the corners as she beamed up at him. Red and gold blared out at him, his heartbeat echoing through his ears as he awaited her response. Waited for her to inform him she'd need time, but they would be able to work on it. After all, he'd only just spewed hate towards her a month ago, surely she wouldn't forgive him so soon. And yet, her tone was resolute and relieving as she vehemently assured him that it was going to be alright. She forgave him, doing more than he could have ever imagined. His mind echoed a single phrase in that moment, as they stood in the most peaceful embrace he'd experienced in a long time.

_**Thank god for Hermione Granger.**_


End file.
